


ignite

by drakelock



Category: inFAMOUS: Second Son
Genre: F/M, Good Karma Delsin Rowe, Reader-Insert, Set during the events of Second Son
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-24
Updated: 2018-08-24
Packaged: 2019-07-02 01:51:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drakelock/pseuds/drakelock
Summary: just because it's not normal doesn't mean that it needs a cure





	ignite

**Author's Note:**

> tracks for this chapter:  
> \- ink by blake neely  
> \- the virus by john paesano 
> 
> kudos & feedback is always appreciated :)

You watched the drops of rain that slid lazily down the pane of glass, timing how long it took for each one to splash onto the window ledge. You were _that_ bored.

The Seattle Police Department was heaving, every chair in the room was filled and each radio blared out the same story: “conduits have infested the city…the streets of Seattle are no longer safe…follow the DUP’s instructions…”. You rolled your eyes and drummed your fingers on the desk as you returned to stare at the computer screen in front of you. Ever since you’d gone part-time, the entire prescient seemed to have decided that you could do all the investigation reports. Nobody asked, or even thanked you, every day there was just a new stack of messy notes and Dictaphone recordings piled on your desk. You were never out in the field, doing what you did best anymore. The buzz of your phone stopped you typing mid-sentence, and you were surprised to see a text from an old friend.

**RR: Hey, Y/N. Long time, no see. I’m in town, wondering if you could meet for a coffee?**

It must have been a year since you’d last seen Reggie Rowe, Salmon Bay’s Sheriff. You’d met at a police training day and kept in touch – texting and occasionally seeing each other at compulsory courses or even crime scenes.

**ME: Reg, coffee sounds great! There’s a Latte Owl down the road from work, meet you there in five.**

Smiling, you logged off the computer and pulled on your denim jacket as you walked out of the office.  Nobody even noticed you were gone. It’s not that you were intentionally ignored by your co-workers; you were just very different from them, so you kept quiet. Most of them saw the world in black and white - criminal or civilian. The idea that people could be both good and bad seemed alien to them.

The rain drizzled miserably as you walked quickly down the sidewalk, navigating your way through protestors who shoved pamphlets at you relentlessly. A familiar silhouette came into view as you escaped back into the open. “Reggie?” You asked, putting your hand on his shoulder. He turned to look at you, and a smile spread across his face – but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. “Y/N!” He exclaimed as he pulled you into a hug, which you returned before the two of you entered the café.

Sitting opposite Reggie, the two of you caught up: mocking co-workers, ranting about friends and complaining about the price of the Americano in your hand. He put his mug down abruptly and you watched his demeanour change from relaxed to serious. “What do you, uh, make of all this Bioterrorist business?” he asked, waving his hand in the direction of the protest outside. Raising an eyebrow, you leaned back into the chair and sipped your drink. “Honestly, I think we’re going about it wrong. The way I see it, these people don’t want to hurt anybody, they’re just defending themselves. Just because they’ve got a…” You stopped to think of the right word. “ _gift_ that the rest of us don’t, doesn’t mean they’re automatically criminals.” Reggie’s expression softened, and he sighed in relief. “I’m glad you said that.” He began, running his hand through his hair worriedly. “Why?” You questioned, putting your elbows on the table and resting your chin in your hand curiously. Reggie chuckled to himself and leaned back into his seat.

“It’s been a hell of a day. This morning, I get yet another damn call to say that my brother is vandalising yet another poster of my face. Makin’ me look like an idiot seems to be his favourite way to pass the time instead of getting a real job…” He complained, and you bit the inside of your cheek to try and hide the fact you found it funny. “Anyway, when I got to him our conversation was cut short cause a DUP truck crashed on the road.” You remembered hearing about that earlier today. “Three escaped, right?” Reggie nodded, his skin turning a distinct shade of white. “And one of them got Delsin.” Your eyes widened, and you grabbed his hand. “Got? As in…”

“No, no! No, he’s still alive – thank god. But, he’s…” He looked around nervously before leaning in and lowering his voice. “He’s one of _them_. This dude’s power passed on to Del and now he’s shooting frickin’ flames out of his hands. I managed to calm him down, but when we got back to Betty’s the DUP were already there. Y’know Brooke Augustine, off the news? Well, she tortured pretty much the whole damn tribe with her concrete power. Delsin wanted to come to Seattle for revenge, and I… I really don’t know what I’m doing here. Just trying to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid.”

He watched you intently, obviously scared you’d jump up and report them, but that didn’t even cross your mind. “The DUP are all over the city. If Augustine knows about Delsin she’ll have eyes and ears everywhere, watching out for him. You got a place to stay?” Reggie seemed confused and shook his head slowly. “Then that settles it, you’ll stay at mine. Your name and credit card at any motel would set alarms off.” As you went to stand up, he grabbed your wrist. “Y/N, are you sure? We need your help, but this puts you in the firing line too. You should probably keep your distance, stay safe…” You snorted and shrugged your jacket on. “Reg, please. I can look after myself. Plus, this is a much better offer than the pile of paperwork on my desk.” Reggie raised his hands in mock surrender and smiled. Having you on their side made the fight a little bit fairer.

 

The phone beeped as you hung up, and you slid it back into your pocket as you flopped down on the sofa next to Reggie who was borrowing your laptop. “Pizza will be in here in ten.” You said as your stomach growled slightly. “Awesome, thank you. Delsin should be arriving any minute now. I told him to walk, not… y’know. Smoke in.” Ironically, as he finished his sentence, there was a knock at the door. Reggie passed you the laptop and went to open it. “Speak of the devil…” He muttered to himself, as the light from the hallway spilled into your apartment. The two brothers talked quietly, you couldn’t quite make out what was being said before they walked back into the room.

Delsin Rowe was nothing like his older brother. He was an inch or so shorter, and a beanie covered his long brown hair, a few strands peeking out at the back. A denim vest decorated with badges covered a grey hoodie and tartan shirt, his jeans were unintentionally ripped and slightly singed in places. Offering you his hand, you noticed two tattoos on either arm and a chain wrapped around his right wrist. “You must be Y/N.”

His skin was warm when you touched it, the heat felt like it passed into you, an unstoppable energy travelling through your body. You looked down at the embrace in surprise, before looking back at Delsin, who was looking at you inquisitively. “That’s right, it’s good to meet you.” You responded, noticing the temperature drop as your hands departed. “Thanks for, uh, letting us crash here.” He said as he scanned your apartment before he pursued his lips slightly and nodded – as if to say he liked the place. “It’s the least I could do.” Delsin’s eyes met yours and the two of you stared at each other intensely. There was an innocence about him, masked by fake confidence to hide the fear he really felt about the situation. Over the years, your job had made you very good at reading people. This was a man who was out of his depth, swimming against the tide, drowning with the weight of guilt and responsibility.

Reggie watched the two of you, bemused at the way you seemed to be studying each other. It was a surprise to see Delsin so quiet, normally when meeting somebody new he’d be cracking jokes and mocking his brother to try and impress them. But not with you. Another knock at the door caused you to jump slightly and look away from the younger Rowe brother. “I’ll get it, make yourselves comfortable.” You called over your shoulder as you walked towards the door, gesturing to the coffee table and sofas. Delsin’s gaze followed you, and his brother cleared his throat loudly. “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.” Reggie teased quietly as he walked past him to sit on the sofa, causing Delsin’s cheeks to flush a little.

 

About an hour later, pizza boxes were scattered across the floor, alongside papers and bottles of beer. A map of the city was spread across the table, and the three of you were marking known DUP sites, so to help you avoid them during the following days. “Jesus, what time is it?” Delsin groaned, pulling his beanie over his face and crossing his arms. Squinting as you unlocked your phone, **00:09** shone up at you. “It’s time to sleep if we’re starting early.” You grunted as you pushed yourself off the sofa, and Reggie began to tidy. “Need a hand?” Grinning at Delsin, you grabbed his arm and heaved him off too. He pushed the beanie back off his face and smiled at you lopsidedly. “Right, there’s a…” Your heart rate seemed to have sped up suddenly. “There’s a spare room down the corridor and the sofa. You two can fight over who gets what.” As they began to bicker, you grabbed some blankets and a spare pillow from the cupboard, returning to find Reggie triumphantly stood in the entrance to the other room. “Thanks for everything, Y/N. See you in the mornin’.” He waved, and you nodded appreciatively back.

“Technically it is the morning! Idiot.” Delsin retorted, and you chuckled, handing the duvet and pillows to him. “It’s comfier than it looks, promise.” You affirmed, turning off the main light. “Sleep well.” As you began to walk back to your own room, Delsin called out to you. “Hey, Y/N?” You could hardly seem him, the only light being that from the moon and the city below which slithered through the blinds. “Thank you.” His voice was low, sincere. A moment passed, and for some unknown reason you felt the urge to touch him, to hug the lost soul who you now felt protective of, even though you’d only known each other for a few hours.

“You’re welcome.”

 


End file.
